


Missing Iggy

by Misshyen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Thor, Alpha thor/ omega OFC, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asgard, Birth, Childbirth, Dark Magic, F/M, Father Thor, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), difficult birth, husband Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Thor's about to be a father for the second time when his firstborn daughter, Frigga, is threatened by dark forces.  Will he be able to rescue her before pure evil takes her from him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Magellan88. I hope you like it. :)

Early in the morning in the dining hall with Sif, Thor sat in the chair, his brow furrowed with worry.  Ever since the Ruler’s feast had been held a few days ago, Maggie had been irritable, more uncomfortable, and stayed in their bedchambers more and more, sometimes accepting the company of Queen Frigga, or her best friend Mahina whom they would look over the new infant clothing with giggles.  Arna, her midwife informed Thor that she was beginning to nest in preparation for the babe, and he became worried.  This pregnancy was not an easy one and he feared for Maggie’s safety during the birth.

Sif studied his worried countenance and gave a sympathetic smile, “Thor, you must relax.  Pups come when they are ready, you know that.”  She patted his arm affectionately, “I know Maggie is having discomfort but she is due to give birth any day.  This is normal… or so I’m told.”  She took a sip of her juice and slid his breakfast plate toward him.  “Eat something and then we’ll work out your stress in the training room.”

“I fear for her, Sif.  This pregnancy is giving her great difficulty this time.  With little Frigga, it was easy and she said enjoyable.  With this one, she has been nothing but discomfort and worry.  She tried to hide it all but I can see that she is losing her strength to put up a good front.”  He sat back in his chair with a frustrated growl, “Ever since the Ruler’s feast, she’s been even more distressed.  I think the excitement was too much for her.”

“Well of course it was, it was too much for everyone.  Did you see all of those pompous windbags strutting around like they owned the castle?  A couple all dressed in black and red arrived and the woman was an arse, demanding this and that while the man seemed to just skulk around the room as if looking for something.  I watched as they insulted some guards and servers but--”

“What did you say?”  Thor interrupted, looking over sharply at her as he sat upright, “You saw them as well?”

“Who the odd couple?  Yes, they were a rather unhappy looking pair.”

“Did you happen to see them after the feast?”  He leaned forward, his eyes searching through her as if mentally searching for her answers.

“No, I only saw them mingling, if you could call it that.  Then I was whisked away by a handsome man for a dance.”  She smiled fondly at the memory.

Thor shook his head, his eyes narrowing, “I saw the man eyeing little Frigga, and his gaze was not one of friendliness.  He stared at her the way a predator studies its prey.”

Sif lowered her cup of juice after taking a small sip, “Perhaps they do not care for children, not many were there and the ones that were, Frigga excluded, were spoiled, selfish little brats.”

Thor nodded thoughtfully with a sigh, “Perhaps you’re right.  My worries are getting the best of me lately.  But I did look for the odd man and they just seemed to disappear.”

“Did you ask Heimdall about them?”

“I did and he says he did not see anyone that looked like their description.  All the guests entered through the bifrost so he would have seen everyone attending.”

Sif sat up a little, her body slightly tense.  If Thor was on edge, she knew there could be something more to this; his gut instincts never failed him.  “I shall consult with the warriors three and make them aware of your concern and to keep an eye out.  You have enough to worry about with Lady Maggie and the birth.  For the time being, I shall assign a guard to Iggy’s side, perhaps even have them dress as one of her tutors so as not to frighten her.  We should also assign some guards outside of your wing of the castle as well as the doors of Maggie’s nesting area.”

She leaned forward and smiled brightly at him, patting his hand, “No harm shall come to your family if there is ill intent in the works here.  I am sure this is just a foul tempered guest who merely despises children, but we shall take no chances.”

A tired smile formed on Thor’s face and he took Sif’s hand in his, gripping it firmly, “Thank you, my friend.  What would we do without you?”

“Anything for my good friends.”  She stood and motioned to the doorway, “I think we should skip our sparring today and you go get some rest, I’m sure Maggie needs her alpha nearby and you look like you could use some sleep.”

He yawned and stood, rubbing his eye, “You are right, thank you for seeing to Frigga’s safety, will you make my father and mother aware of your plans as well?”

“Of course, now go.”  Watching him walk off down the hall, Sif bit her lower lip, her brows knitting together with worry.  If someone was eyeing Thor’s family, she’d have their heads.

* * *

 

“Papa I don’t want to go my classes today; my new tutor doesn’t know anything!  I wasn’t allowed to go on the field trip with the others and they all got to visit Heimdall!”  Iggy’s lower lip jutted out in a furious pout as she held Thor’s hand as they walked toward their wing of the castle.  Her long, soft corkscrew curls bounced with each step she took to keep up with Thor's larger ones.

“You can see Heimdall any time you wish, little one, you know that.  Why is it so special to see him with your friends?”

Iggy looked up at Thor, “He lets me turn the sword that makes the room move!  I missed it this time!”

Thor chuckled, “Oh my, well that is something fascinating, I am sorry you missed that.”  They made their way down the long large hall and to the door to their living area.  “Now listen to me Iggy, your mum is very tired, the pup is coming soon and she needs quiet and many hugs.  Can you be a good girl for me and sit with her, she would love that.”

Iggy’s eyes grew round as saucers, “They baby is coming??  Today??”

Thor shook his head and knelt in front of her, “I cannot be sure, that is up to your brother, but mum is very tired and resting up for the day.  I want you to be a good girl and listen to her, no bickering or shouting, understand?”

Iggy nodded excitedly, “Yes Papa!  But what if the baby comes when I am at my lessons?”

Thor grinned at her, “I promise you as soon as your brother arrives, I will come for you and you can meet him immediately.  Deal?”

Iggy leaped into her arms, hugging him tight, “Deal!”

He stood, holding her as he picked her up, “Alright now, remember quiet and lots of hugs.”

“Alright papa.”  She nodded as they entered the room.

Thor’s eyes met the sight of Maggie, who’s petite frame was all belly.  She had dark circles under her eyes and her normally long dark hair didn’t have its usual shine to it.  She looked exhausted.  Her forced smile as she tried to stand, caused him to hurry to her side so she could sit back once again.

“Omega, you sit now.  I can get you what you need.”

“I just wanted to say hello to my girl.”  She looked at him with a mild scolding before turning to Iggy, “How was your day, sweetie?”

Iggy wriggled to get free of Thor’s arms and she took Maggie’s hand, climbing onto the couch and curling into her side, “Mama, can you read me a story?  Papa says you need to sit and rest and I have to take care of you.”

“Oh he did, did he?”  She looked up at Thor as she gingerly adjusted to get comfortable.  “Love, could you grab me our book we’re finishing?  It’s over on the table in the other room.”

“Of course, I shall have something to eat prepared and brought to you both as well.”  He headed to the other room and was met by a concerned looking Arna, Maggie’s midwife.

“How is she?”  He asked her, keeping his voice low so Maggie couldn’t hear his worry.

“It will be soon, the babe is in a good position and everything looks well.”

“She looks so frail and tired.”

“Thor dear, you try to sleep at night while carrying an active babe in your body.”  She smiled up at him noting his wince of sympathy, “All is well, I promise you.  If anything was wrong, I would have her taken to the healers wing immediately.”

“Thor, may we have our book please?”  Maggie called from the other room.

He looked around and picked up the picture book, while looking up at Arna, “As you are aware now, we are still on alert to be safe.”

“I understand; I have not said a thing to Maggie as you asked of me.  She does not need the worry at the moment.”

Thor began to walk away, nodding at her, “Agreed.  Thank you for everything Arna.”

Arna picked up a blanket and began to fold it, “You are quite welcome.  And Thor, relax, Papa.  Go have a cup of something strong and sit with your mate.”

He grinned with a nod and hurried back to Maggie’s side.

“Fathers...”  She murmured to herself in amusement, her shoulders shaking with humor as she laughed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The raven haired man sat in the dimly lit chambers, a look of shame on his face.  The woman nearby lounging on a large wooden chair painted black, the red velvet cushions on the backrest and seat which showed wear from many generations of use.  She looked away from the fireplace over at the man in annoyance, her mouth turned down in a sneer and he got up in a huff to pour himself a glass of wine.

“You almost ruined everything, chasing after a heavily pregnant omega in such a fashion.”  She clucked her tongue mockingly as she looked into the fire, “You are truly disturbed, brother, desiring such a woman in a late state of pregnancy.  Your needs almost cost us our efforts.”

The man, whose name was Mord, turned sharply to his sister, “As if you weren’t eyeing the mighty Thor all evening?”  He rolled his eyes, turning back to finish pouring wine into two glass goblets.  He brought one over to the woman and held it out to her, snatching it back as she reached up for it.  “Estrid, I’ve told you; I can take the woman, and you shall have Thor when the time comes.”

Estrid sat up straighter in her seat, glaring up at Mord.  He was her brother, but he disgusted her in many ways, from his stringy black hair which was parted in such a way that his overgrown bangs hung limply to one side, down to his cowardly temperament.  He was not a patient man, and he was more passive when it came to his anger, practically whining like a child when he did not get his way.  They were both well aware that their father favored her over his son and Estrid knew Mord had no care on the matter.  He had been a spoiled child and it grew into much worse as he grew older.  As long as he was in the castle with servants and his father’s wealth, he was content to live life in his demented, obscene ways.

Many times she had caught Mord open the door a bit to get a peek of her in bed with a lover and she would ignore him, sometimes acting innocent if the lover caught Mord in the act.  He was obsessed with his sister, and she as well as everyone else in the castle indulged him.  He was to be the next king on the throne although it would be Estrid ruling.  She was smart, beautiful, and had a wicked way about her.  It didn’t hurt that she and Mord were trained by the hollow realms best sorcerers of dark magic.  Nobody said no to the siblings and if they did, blind eyes were turned when the poor victim happened to disappear or turn up dead at the bottom of a cliff next to the castle.

She reached for the goblet again and as Mord backed away she grabbed at him with her other hand, gripping his wrist tight, “And I have told you that the plans have changed.  We don’t need the dear Lady Maggie any longer, we are following through with Father’s treaty with Odin all those years ago.”  Her nails dug into the tender skin of his inner wrist, droplets of blood forming around where the skin was pierced.  Mord’s eyes narrowed as the siblings stared each other down, each one daring the other to speak or move first. Eventually he gasped from the pain and she let go and took the goblet from his hand, taking a small sip with a victorious smirk.

He held his wrist up to his lips and licked the blood away, lifting his own glass to drink.

“She is a child.”  Mord said softly, “What am I going to do with a child?”  He stood before Estrid with an expectant gaze, “I know you think me disturbed, but even I am not that disturbed.”

“No you idiot, she will stay at the castle and be cared for until she is of age and then she is all yours.  The little brat is bound to have some form of power within her if she is anything like her father.”

“What about Maggie, she is not exactly weak and the rumors say she can stand up to even Odin.  She nearly ripped the head off of a mad handmaid who tried to take her pup days after its birth.”

Estrid snorted, “Oh please, Odin is an old man.  Thor runs the castle now, which worries me because I fear his sensing us may leave him wary for a while.  We will have to bide our time and go back to Asgard carefully.  Maggie is of Midgard, she will be easy to handle.”

Mord sat back by the fireplace, watching the flames dance, “It will be years before that pup is old enough to wed.”  He reminded Estrid, who only smirked back at him.

“And in those years she shall learn the dark magic we have mastered on top of whatever power of Thor’s is in her. She will be quite the sorceress, and your heirs will be shifters as well as have great magic.  The nine realms won’t be any match for us with the three of us leading our armies.”

Mord smiled, “I do want to take Midgard as my own.” He said thoughtfully.

“Of course you do.”  She grinned, her eyes flashing red for a moment, “And you shall have it.”

He looked up at he and his smile formed slowly into an obscene grin, his yellowed, crooked teeth flashing, “Alright.  Let’s go get the pup.”


End file.
